Big Hero Six: The Villainous Five
by TwistedRabbit
Summary: (Fanfiction of Big hero six 2!) When Hiro Hamada was given a new project and told that it could change the world, a group of villains; Mainly Professor Callaghan?, a rocket-powered bomber man, a sumo wrestler, and the Fujitas; a group of martial artist roller women in traditional Japanese wear and makeup try to stop him for reasons that are unknown at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Big Hero Six. This is just a fan theory for big hero six 2 since I CANT STOP CRAVING FOR ONE! Grammar, spelling, ideas, and plots may be wrong so please bear with me.. I'm not a writer TTUTT..

This is mostly based on the concept art pictures and ideas that were supposed to be in the movie. I liked it so much- Especially the roller skating martial artists! They sound so cool and I hope that they would have a sequel to the film with them in it. In the mean time I mashed up my own TTuTT.

Oh! and SUPER WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS! Read at your own risk

Other than that ENJOY~ and I'm looking for anyone to make a better cover for this fanfic - I have really bad editing skills *sigh*

**Chapter One: Memories**

**Tadashi**** Tower**

"Around one-year has passed since that life changing experience, Baymax!" I said turning toward that fluffy marshmallow thing in the corner. Baymax was still recharging in his portable (not really portable) case. It's almost as if that robot were asleep!

Looking at him with the silence of my new workspace at Tadashi Tower made me recall all those memories I've treasured and hated. There are just some things that I can't get off my chest and that Baymax can't heal. . .

The name, "Tadashi" slipped out and pressed itself towards the cold building windows. Night traffic was long and the lights of San Fransokyo lit up around in a starry pattern. Though The city was one place where stars were rarely seen, It wouldn't be a problem for Tadashi! I know he'd make his own star. The brightest one I've ever seen. .

I can't deny I miss him, I can't lie there's a part of me that still wants him.

"Fredzilla entering!" Shouted Fred as he slammed through my office doors and rampaged through my new projects. He was one of craziest friends I had besides the gang themselves- speaking of them there they come.

If you haven't recalled them from San Fransokyo times, then I'll introduce you!

Starting off with Fred- crazy comic boy lover who also gave me the idea of turning all of them into super heroes, excluding his idea of letting them all wear underwear. .

Wasabi- who got his name by spilling wasabi on his shirt! He's our organizer and most likely a mother for the gang since he does all the cleaning.

Honey Lemon- she's out chemist! Any formula to create a substance, she knows! She's also very hyper at times and gets crazy with chemicals.

Then on to Gogo Tomago- our kinda dare devil and never-let-her-drive-a-car person. She's fast and cool. Especially with the gum she chews. But what leaves me baffled is when was the last time she spit it out?

Then there's Baymax, that big and remade poly carbonate robot that I like to call my nanny bot. He was created by Tadashi as a personal health care something something.

If you need more info about them then Google it. That's one of the reasons the Internet was invented for.

"Hiro! Are you done with work?" Honey lemon asked as she pulled me on my shoulders from the window towards everyone.

"Nice crib you got here," Gogo smirked as she looked around at junks of old rocket boosters, robot parts, and a damaged 3d metal printer that I was upgrading.

Wasabi took a glare at the mess and then back at me with a scold, "Have you been bot fighting recently?!"

"What!? Nooo-maybe?" I joked and laughing off their expression.

"Hiro!"  
>"Ha! I'm joking! So what's the occasion? Why are all of you guys here?"<br>An awkward silence entered the room and they all exchanged looks at each other till Gogo spoke up.

"Alistair Keri wants to see you at the fourth floor meeting room." She said in her usual monotone as she crossed her arms and sat on a clear space from my desk.

Keri wasn't exactly the trust worthy type and safety-fist kind of guy. If he wanted to see me and needed my help then he has something big planned and I may have to stop him.

"Baymax? Send everyone home and make sure to take care off them. I'll meet you guys at the Lucky Cat cafe! See ya!"

And with that I was off leaving everyone with a 'you left us!' Face. They all were in good hands- I mean robotic skeleton compressed pump hands of Baymax. Now on to Mr. Keri.

As soon as I stepped to the fourth floor a picture of Tadashi in our old family photo was seen. His smile- I'd give anything to see it again. .

"Hiro," Shouted Mr. Keri as he slapped the meeting room door open, "There you are! The man who saved my life!"

Before I could say another word he grabbed unto my shoulders and pushed me into the meeting room which was filled with blue prints and several renowned robotics who were there sitting.

Mr. Keri then pushed me and forced me to sit down and as soon as I did he then started the presentation. His formal attire meant business but I hardly remember any time he has been casual. Any way he continued and with a snap the lights turned off.

"I'll skip all those good evening greetings and get to the point. What if we were to create life within a robot just like the world know robot, Baymax."

"So we're going to make another Baymax!? Sorry Keri but Baymax has already been invented. By Tadashi and he's not for sale!" I shouted slamming my fists on the table trying to seem mature (like in the movies) and - owch..

A smirk lift up his face and then nodded, "I meant by downloading a person into a robots main programming, Hiro."

Before anyone could gasp or gossip a picture of Tadashi and a picture of a half built robot that looked almost like Tadashi was seen.

"I need to request everyone besides Hiro to get out please." Mr. Keri said as he moved towards me. His face wasn't exactly full of compassion but a frown was seen. I couldn't move. It felt scary and at the same time calming seeing a possibility for Tadashi to kinda live again. But it's all wrong!

"I know you still miss Tadashi and it's partially my fault for your loss. Baymax's charts show a great deal of emotion that you still haven't gotten completely over him. But maybe this project can help too. This project can help the world! Don't you crave just to hear his voice again? And imagine how this can help all other people!-"

"This is wrong," I cut him off, "Plus You can't download people's memories into robots and programming a robot with emotions and personality is just impossible!"

"D.N.A. Programming. Ever heard of it Hiro? Of course you haven't since my company is the first to invent it! All we need is a D.N.A sample from Tadashi and all his memories of you and your aunt will come back. His personality, his usual sayings, him- HIMSELF is downloaded!"

"No it's still wrong! I won't do it!"

He let out a sigh and placed a hand on my shoulder but I quickly shrugged it off and he continued, "Hiro, Don't you miss having him beside you when you need him the most?"

"Hugging a piece of metal isn't as warming as a real human."

"What about Baymax then? And I thought you would do anything to see his smile again? If you do change your mind you have my card."


	2. Chapter 2: Yes or No? Your Pick

**Hiro**** and ****Tadashi's**** Room**  
><strong>9:00 am<strong>

"Good morning," Baymax called and as I opened my eyes he was there! Close up to my face! I found myself falling back wards from my chair after seeing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you just scared me a bit there. Next time when you wake someone up can you do that like- across the room?" I said pointing towards the far corner. "Why did you wake me up?" I groaned as he helped me up to my chair and when I saw the clock, "It's 9:00 am- That's really early for mee guahh.."

"It's time for your weekly scan-"  
>"Not today Baymax. I'm not feeling-"<br>"Weekly scan complete!"  
>"Unbelievable."<p>

"Health: normal, Heart beat: normal, Mental state: confused. May I ask why?" Baymax asked tilting his head a bit. I looked at him for a while then began to explain what happened last night before I passed out on my desk.

"Lessening sleep can lead to short height, increase in stress levels, and more." He told me.  
>"You calling me short?" I questioned giving him a pout then a chuckle.<p>

Turning to Tadashi's side of the room, that chuckle began to faint.

"Baymax this could be our chance to have Tadashi with us. I learned from last time and I know that revenge isn't the answer but maybe-" Before I could continue, a call came in directly to Baymax's chest. The screen viewed the gang outside of Tadashi Tower.

"Hiro! Get. Here. Now." Gogo shouted.  
>"You got a lot of explaining to do!" Honey Lemon added crossing her arms.<br>"Uhh- You'd better listen to them," Fred commented and then whispered, "I think their being controlled by aliens."

I looked up at Baymax then back down, "I'll just change-"  
>"No time! Baymax. Transport Hiro to Tadashi Tower now." Wasabi cut me off.<br>"There's no way Baymax would-"  
>"Over right progam A113 activate. Voice command, 7345." Honey Lemon cut me off. Again.<p>

Baymax was suddenly under their control and with that being said, he grabbed me then placed me at his back. He started his thrusters that were upgraded on his feet and flew out the window. I regret upgrading him. . .

Baymax landed in front of them at Tadashi Tower. I jerked my head from the back of Baymax and waved. Jumping off him I managed to stutter out, "H-hey guys."

"Red robot underwear?" Gogo asked looking at my pajamas.  
>"I-it's boxers," I said moving behind Baymax, "A-and you guys didn't give me time to change and when did you over right Baymax?" I asked pointing a finger at them.<br>"No time for that. What are these?" Honey Lemon asked pulling out a couple of blueprints from her purse.  
>"Why didn't you tell us what happened last night at 's meeting?" Wasabi asked.<br>"Why does it look like your hiding something from us?" Gogo asked.  
>"Red robot underwear is lame. Why didn't you get the blue one?" Fred asked.<p>

"Boxers! And wait let me explain." I shouted breathing in and out as my hand moved trying to separate everyone from me.  
>"May I suggest we take this inside Hiro's office?People are becoming concerned." Baymax asked and pointed to all the people that stopped to just look at us argue.<p>

"Awkward. . " Fred whispered.

**Tadashi**** Tower- ****Hiro's**** office**

After walking up Tadashi Tower in my pajamas I could feel all the respect I had from my co-workers dissapear.

_Poof . ._

We entered my office and everyone took a seat and waited for an explanation.

Taking a deep breath in and out I explained the same thing I did to Baymax and showed them the blueprints. Slowly their angry and confused faces turned to straight emotionless ones. And as I explained further my voice began to crack when I heard my own words. "So. . Well. . I know that Tadashi is gone but maybe this can-"

"Replace him?" Gogo asked in a monotone.

I looked down and felt horrible with what Gogo said. I don't want to replace him I just want. . him back. I know the project was questionable. I know it sounds impossible. I know its inhuman. But I miss him. .

"Didn't Callaghan tell you not to trust Mr. Keri?" Gogo asked again.  
>"Yeah but he turned out to be a psychopath professor but I'm sure Mr. Keri is one too." I said in a sarcastic manner.<p>

"That's it!" Gogo shouted getting her fist ready.  
>"Gogo!" Honey called out.<br>"I'm sorry. . I intended that as a joke. ." I apologized.

I've never heard silence quite this loud and it stayed a while. Everyone was lost in thought as they were thinking about Tadashi until Honey lemon walked towards me and placed her hand on my head.

"I know you miss him, " She turned to everyone, "We all do. But Hiro are you sure you want to build this robot? To build Tadashi?"

I swallowed my doubts and turned to everyone for a reply.

"It's up to you, Hiro." Wasabi mumbled scratching his head trying to make a smile.  
>"It's pretty cool either way." Fred gave a thumbs up.<p>

After thinking I. . . nodded.

"You know this project sound a lot like Astro boy." Fred smiled showing me his comic book. I chuckled a bit the shyly stood up.

"W-Will you guys help me?" I asked scratching the back of my head. They exchanged looks at each other and it looked as if they would say no but-

"If we make sure that Tadashi's heart is in it then. . I'm in." Honey lemon smiled.  
>"It better be like the Tadashi we know so- I'm in." Wasabi sort of smirked.<br>"IM SO IN!" Fred shouted.

All that was left was Gogo and we all turned to her for her reply. Fred pouted, Honey lemon gave a sad face and Wasabi scratched his head all in her direction. I finally looked up at her with my child-like eyes. Please let my Hiro charm work!

"Argh! Sure I'm in," Gogo said patting me on the back really hard and everyone came in for a group hug- even Baymax, "And please change your clothes before we actually meet ." Gogo whispered.

Well that was embarrassing. . .

"Were going to make Tadashi!" Fred shouted running around my office.

_To make __Tadashi__, my brother . . It sounds pretty scary . ._

**A/N: Hiyo****~! Well ****thats**** done~ Sorry for spelling and grammar errors and if the characters don't seem like themselves. . . . and what do you think will happen next and does the story seem interesting so far? Maybe I should just stop ****TTuTT****? Please comment? **


	3. Chapter 3: Building A Brother

**Aunt ****Cass's**** Cafe**

"Hiro! You called!" Mr. Keri exclaimed, "It's smart of you son, and-"

"I haven't agreed yet, Mr. Keri. " I mumbled giving him a stern look. The gang backed me up as we continued our video chat, "I still need a full contract that all decisions are to be given off by me and my team. Nothing will happen without us knowing and when we give out commands it is to be followed. Especially if we think that the experiment is unsafe."

Mr. Keri looked down then looked back at me and my gang. He let out a sigh and began to type something on his Air touch. "Why don't we meet here at SFIT because I have a little gift for you and your friends. Then we can continue to discuss this matter there. Alright? See you there." And with that he was gone.

"Are you sure we can really trust him?" Honey lemon questioned.

"I guess we'll see when we get there." I replied jumping off the counter and getting into Wasabi's car. It was a bigger van and this time there was room at the back for Baymax. I suggested we put rockets on the side so It can fly but one thing Wasabi hates is flying. Maybe that could be our April fools prank on him! Ha!

"We'll see you aunt Cass!" I shouted waving her off.  
>"Just be home in time for supper! I got Teriyaki chicken cookin'!" She smiled waving off back.<p>

We drove through the streets and I realized it's been long since I actually step foot at SFIT. The gang still goes there but I decided not to. Instead I work at Tadashi Tower.

I wonder if anything changed. .

** . . . . . .**

**San ****Fransokyo**** Institute of Technology **

The car pulled up to the front of SFIT, the exact place when I last seen Tadashi.

tadashi. . . Tadashi. . . TADASHI!

Fire burned all around the building. No scream could be heard except my voice screaming his name. Everything was lit up in flames; Bright red- a color that was engraved in my eyes. The gang went missing, the sky turned dark, there was no one in movement except for the flames.

"Hiro?!" A voice called out. As on impulse I ran inside the burning building. The back collapsed and there was no longer any way out.

"Tadashi!?" I screamed.  
>"Hiro?" A reply was faint as a whisper.<br>"Tadashi!? Where are you!?" I shouted again.  
>"TADASHI!" I cried out turning myself around.<p>

"Hiro." The voice repeated, and repeated and repeated. It felt as if it was a chant. It called my name over and over again.

"TADASHI!" I cried out again covering my ears and kneeling down on the floor.

A hand was placed on my back and I quickly jerked up to meet a blurry figure. My eyes slowly started see and everything, even the flames, cleared up.

Wasabi let go of my shoulder and backed away. Honey lemon was sitting at my side and Gogo on the other. Fred was trying to calm the security guards and Baymax looked at me and tilted his head.

"What. . What happened?" I asked getting up with their help.

"On a scale of one to ten rate your pain." Baymax asked.  
>"I-I'm alright just what happened?"<br>"You experienced Trauma Brain Injury. No known diagnosis that is recommended on my database. Better to see a professional. You should try to relax your heart rate. It has increased dramatically." Baymax said looking down to me.  
>"Hiro. If you cant handle this place we can leave." Honey lemon said with worry.<br>"It's okay to be scared, little dude." Fred said petting my head.

"M-me? Scared. I- I just. . "

"Hiro! Finally your here!" Mr. Keri shouted opening his arms in welcome. The gang stared at him raising an eyebrow, "What? What i'd miss?" He asked.

"Nothing." I pulled up a fake smile and turned to the gang. "So! Hmm. . lets continue shall we?" I asked everyone walking backwards to keri.

"Yes! Lets continue!" Keri nodded leading everyone deeper into the halls of SFIT. He led us into a large lab and there half of the project was already done, "Here's your gift! You guys get to finish it. And allow me to explain, The clone project is to bring lost members back. To help upgrade the human mental state."

"The clone project?" Wasabi asked.

"Yes. Basically it will be cloning the exact and I mean exact personality of the subject. We'll get right on it shall we?" Mr. Keri asked placing a pen and paper on the table, "Your sign?"

"All my terms and our agreements are there?" I asked.

"Yes."

"One more thing- I need this to be done In my lab at Tadashi Tower."

"Wha- What Why? All of the equipment is already here." He asked.

"I want to. You said you'd give into all my terms right." I smirked.

"Fine. The project will be transfered there."

And with his final agreement I signed it.

**. . . . . .**

**Tadashi**** Tower**  
><strong>Two days after 11:00pm **

Ever since then, the clone project was becoming a success! Hands moved properly, legs, robotic heart, joint movement, and even facial expressions- everything! We were even featured in the news today for one of the greatest new upcoming inventions.

"Whoa that was some interview! Everyone loved us!~" Honey lemon giggled around.  
>"I wanted to show them my comic collection but we had no more time." Fred pouted.<br>"I've never been asked that many questions in my life." Wasabi smiled looking astonished.  
>"Well I'm tired." Gogo replied.<p>

"Well it is pretty late," I nodded and looked around the lab. Everyone seemed to be at home, "You guys should go home. You too Baymax. I'll just stay a while." I said with a smile looking at the face of the robot Tadashi.

Baymax went towards me and formed a fist. I smiled and fist-bumped it, "Balalala." I chuckled along. They all waved bye and now it was just me and the robot.

"Your going to do great things buddy. . ." I said to Tadashi.

My cellphone dinged and I've received a notification that the software that will make Tadashi himself was finished! That was the final ingredient to make Tadashi - a Tadashi!

Using Mr. Keri's D.N.A programming device, I placed the stand of hair from Tadashi's cap into it as it began to scan. Loading was successful, no problems or lags so far and as soon as it was finished I quickly grabbed the chip from the computer, like a child opening his Christmas gift, and plugged it into the robot. I stared at it and kept checking the response but nothing.

"Tadashi?" I asked leaning towards it. It didn't move and basically looked like another lifeless thing. This was stupid. "I knew it wouldn't work!" I shouted slamming myself on the chair. I groaned and stared at the computer trying to run possible solutions.

"You knew what wouldn't work?" Tadashi asked.

"You know the robot. I thought I did everything proper-HEY WAIT!" I turned to see Tadashi! Tadashi! Standing behind my back looking at me! Although- yes he was a robot but technically, it was Tadashi! The clone project worked!

I quickly wrapped my arms around him. Just hearing his voice made me happy, but before I continued the bot began to run low again. It's program chip pushed itself out and I placed it in my pocket for safe keeping.

The bot shut itself down and it was back to the quiet lab. I wanted to talk to Tadashi some more. There are so many things I want to tell him and show him. So with that in mind, I went down to my office to grab a back up battery with a 1000 watt capacity.

Instead of seeing the battery there in my office, two girls and one huge man were standing in front.

The girl's face was painted white and as for clothing; They wore a Geisha dress that was a modernized and cut short; One was in the color green the other in the color blue- the blue one had an eye patch on her eye. Both wore roller skates that looked upgraded with gadgets. The man was huge and looked like a sumo wrestler with a Mexican mask worn.

I found myself looking at the three of them until one of the girls spoke,"Stop the project now." she said; Her voice was mature and a bit cracky.

I looked at my back and then pointed at me.

"Yes you!" The girl with the eye patch shouted.

"You clone project. You must stop." The Sumo wrestler said. His grammar was a bit off and his voice was deep and scary.

"Well uhh. . How do I say no in a way you guys wont kill me?" I managed speak out trying to re-open the door that was closed.

The wrestler guy got a bit mad and smashed my desk.

"Open Open Open!" I shouted hitting the door with my fists.

"Chill out!" The younger voiced girl shouted at the wrestler guy and then looked at me, "Well then Hiro, you leave us no choice." She giggled and then with a button an explosion was set off and I felt it was in the lab.

The upper floors above all began to burn and after that impact I found myself on the floor with minor bruises and and my hearing damaged. Rubble and concrete was seen falling out what was left of the window and the rest of the walls that survived to stand were in flames.

My eyes and body began to get heavy but I managed to see them escape through the window. Two men came along but I only caught a small glimpse of a black hooded man and as he turned towards me-

"C-Callaghan?!" Was the last word I managed to say before I passed out.

Was I to be left here to burn to death like my brother?

**A/N: *Hugs you real tight* Thanks for actually reading this~ and ****yoo**** I'm giving dedications out for free- *sobs* a-any big hero six fans out there ****QuQ**** or its really that ****suckish**** no one wants one ****TTuTT**** . . ****LOL**** ANY WAY do you think I'd let ****Hiro**** suddenly loose a foot maybe? or get burns? :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Alleys Of San Frasokyo

**Outside ****Tadashi**** Tower**

After what happened awhile ago, everyone was evacuated. Tadashi Tower was half burnt and still up in flames. The robotics fire squad and human fire chiefs were taking care of it but by the looks of that explosion nothing of Clone project survived.

My hearing was slowly coming back to me but other than that I couldn't believe what I just saw. Did the bombing damage my eye sight too?

Was professor Callaghan back?!

I tried to get up but the male nurse shook his head and made me lie back down. I passed out again after that. I hate my weak body.

I finally woke up but at the Hospital. Aunt Cass was there and screamed, "Your awake!" and then gave me a huge hug. It kinda hurt but I just smiled hugging her back.

"H-hey aunt Cass." I stuttered out and tried to sit up.

"Your going to be okay sweety." She smiled and Baymax joined in the hug. "Oh I have something!" She pulled away and then dropped a bag on my chest.

I opened it and, "GUMMY BEARS! Awesome!" I said munching on them.

The doctor walked in and smiled. "Yes you are going to be alright Hiro, thanks to your buddy over there," He paused and pointed at Baymax. "If he and your aunt didn't catch up to the ambulance your lungs would have had a really hard time to breath with all that smoke. Other than that your free to go. You seem to be in good care."

"Thanks doc." I smiled.

"You have one great invention there Hiro," He said looking at the robot and poking it. "Better take care of him. You don't know what could happen." He said to Baymax.

Aunt Cass helped me up and Baymax began to carry me even though I could walk perfectly fine but he insisted I get rest.

On the way Aunt Cass asked me a few questions but I didn't tell her about the people I saw. Instead I told her that something probably went wrong with the wires. A frown escaped her but she gave me one last hug again saying. "Please be careful. I can't loose you too. "

Slowly, she left my room and and Baymax moved in closer with me.

"Your very active." Baymax said looking at me.  
>"Well I'm about to get worse." I said jumping off my bed.<br>"Your not supposed to be up. The doctor recommended you get rest-"  
>"Baymax. Scan me. Do I look sick to you?" I asked and after that he kept quiet.<p>

I smirked and then walked towards my desk grabbing several graphing papers and digitalized blueprints, "Finally I'd get to put these new designs to use! Contact the gang and tell them the Big Hero Six is back." I ordered while typing new programs and data search on the computer.

They came and I explained what happened. "I saw Callaghan and this time he's got a team. Their the ones responsible for blowing up Tadashi Tower. We have to find them and stop them!"

"Callaghan? Are you sure Hiro? Callaghan should be in prison." Gogo asked.  
>"Lets not jump to conclusions guys. I'll check with the police." Honey said as she typed on her phone.<br>"Any upgrades this time Hiro?" Fred asked already wearing his bottom half of the costume.  
>"Please no jet packs. Please no jet packs. Please no jet packs." Wasabi repeated.<p>

"Oh no jet packs- But we do have rockets!" I joked and gave everyone my evil-mastermind smile, "but this is going to be way better than ever before!"

**Five minuets later-**

"This is hopeless!" I cried out, "My 3D metal printer burned back there. We're doomed.." I slammed my head on my table. With the constant chaos that happens in San Frasokyo our suits become really damaged.

"Why can't we buy a new one?" Honey lemon asked.  
>"3D printers take days to ship." I replied.<br>"There's one at SFIT" Fred added.  
>"It's late. The schools locked up. There's no way we'd get in!" Wasabi shouted trying to stop before we even had a plan.<br>"Or is it?" Fred asked laughing.

For some reason we managed to convince Wasabi to drive us to SFIT.

"Dum dum dada dum dum da du daaadadam dadadumm dudum!" Fred hummed the Mission Impossible theme.

"Shh Fred!" Everyone shouted.

As we saw the gates closed Wasabi stopped, "Well we tried! Lets all just call this a night and go to sleep huh? Who's with me?"

"We came here to sneak in obviously." Gogo said.

"You know that's- That's really illegal right! Oh my goodness," He paused placing both hands on his cheek, "We could be expelled!"

"It's our last year here anyway." Gogo said as she got out of the car. She climbed the gate and then jumped down when she was on top. She kicked the rusted lock down and the gates opened. "Sometimes you gotta woman up."

Wasabi sighed and drove inside the campus after Gogo got back in. He parked a little far away from the light so that we wouldn't be spotted. Everyone began to get out but they stopped me when I got off.

"Hiro! I think you should stay here." Honey lemon said as she suddenly remembered what happened.

"Yeah. A little guy like you might be scared to death especially here at night." Gogo teased.

"I'm not scared! I can really handle it! Baymax tell them!" I asked.

"Nope. You stay here and keep the van watched," Wasabi said pushing me back inside and locking my seat belt real tight. He turned on the engine and played the radio. "Baymax keep him company."

"Don't worry. I'll check the canteen for some sweets to bring back." Fred smiled waving us off.

I glared at all of them from the window as they dissapeared into the dark. Looking at Baymax, I then mumbled, "It's just you and me huh."

Minuets have passed and maybe even Hours! The radio music began to annoy me since it started to play songs I didn't even know. I think it was from the 80's? What does foot loose even mean!? On the other hand Baymax bobbed his head along with the tune. I stare blankly at him as he did a heavy metal hand pose.

Turning my sight from him to the window, I managed to see a shadow. I peered in closer pressing my face on the window and the shadow moved into the light. I could only see the feet and it was wearing tricked out roller skates! Just like the ones from the explosion!

"Baymax!" I shouted then pointed to the shadow figure as it began to leave. She held something in her arms but I couldn't see what.

"Are you feeling distressed?" He asked.

"No that- that girl! I saw her back during the explosion!"

"Is she in need of medical attention?" He asked.

"No Baymax! Start the car and follow her!"

"Your heart beat is increasing and adrenaline is rushing through your veins."

"Baymax she's getting away!"

"Will this lower your heart beat?"

"Yes! Yes! Just go!-" I quickly moved over to the drivers seat where he was and turned Wasabi's key. The van started but Baymax didn't let me drive instead he carried me and placed my in the seat beside him then buckled me up.

"Safety first." And with that he drove off but backwards bumping a trash can from behind us then forward bumping a tree in front of us.

He drove very slow then fast at times then slow again. Good thing the girl only had skates. We followed her as she lead us deeper into the alleys of San Fansokyo but when we turned to a corner she activated her boosters at her back and began skating in high speed. Baymax tried going fast and we crashed into a pile of garbage.

I crawled out of the car and found a banana peel on my head. A BANANA PEEL!

Baymax followed after and even managed to close the door but in doing so made the door fall over.

"I am not programmed with driving." Baymax added.

"No kidding!"

"Are you alright?" He asked tilting his head.

"I'm alright- WAIT! The girl!" I shouted grabbing Baymax's hand and running after the burned tracks she left behind. We traced her deeper as our surroundings began to get darker but stopped as we hit a dead end. We lost her.

"Were you able to scan her?" I asked.

"No. My scanner seemed UN functional." Baymax said as he bent down then picked up a half burnt clothing. "She dropped this."

I looked closer as he handed it to me. "This shirt looked like Tadashi's favourite shirt! Baymax scan!" I commanded handing it back to him.

"This is indeed his. There are traces of dead cells and sweat that it belongs to Tadashi." Baymax added.

"We gotta get back." I told him.

So there were were re-entering SFIT with a half broken van. We stopped in front of the gang and half of the van broke down.

"H-hey guys." I stuttered out waving at them and jumping out from what was left.

"MY VAN!" Wasabi shouted, "First my mini van and now my van?! That's it I'm not letting you guys borrow my cars anymore."

"What happened?" Gogo asked.

"I saw one of the people who was responsible for the bombing." I told them, "And she left this." I handed them the burnt cloth of Tadashi's shirt.

"Do you think they stole the D.N.A programmer!?" Honey Lemon asked thinking about it.

"Why would they need Tadashi's shirt and a D.N.A programmer?" Wasabi asked.

"I have a theory!," Fred said, "Maybe they want to build a Tadashi and make him work as an evil villain for them!"

"Fred that's most unlikely." Honey lemon objected.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better." Fred challeneged.

"Well maybe-Okay I got nothing." Honey lemon hung her head.

I stared at the cloth of Tadashi and looked around. What was she doing at San Fansokyo Institute of Technology in the first place. Why does she have this when nothing, not even ashe's, survived the fire.

_Nothing made sense. _

**A/N: ****Ayeo****! Hows it so far? To be honest I also have no idea whats going on but feel free to comment your theory's like what Fred did ****XD****! ~ Please comment? Sorry again from grammar, spelling and all that ****TTuTT**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

**San Fransokyo Police Station**

"Okay kids you guys can go. Next time when you leave your homework at school, ask a professor for permission." The police man said and as I walked pass him I waved. "Oh it's you again." The police man said in his usual monotone looking at me.

"You guys met?" Gogo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story," I chuckled. The guard handed us the newly made suits and then turned to aunt Cass who tried to massage the temple of her forehead. All of us looked down as we approached her, "h-hey aunt Cass."

"You guys. This- This is the second time! Second time!" She screamed, "I've always thought that you'd learn your lesson but- NO! Here you are in jail again for the SECOND time! I've always thought I raised you well. I mean I've never did anything wrong!- I think. Wait I had a point."

"S-sorry aunt Cass." We all muttered.

"T-thanks for bailing us out." I stuttered out.

She stared at us and then her frown lifted into a small smile."Well it's not exactly a major thing like bot-fighting aka gambling," She shot a glare at me then continued, "But you guys should stop with all this jail thing." She joked pulling all of us outside, "You guys are super heroes. And you've been to jail? See how crazy that sound?" She silently giggled. "I'll give you guys a ride home."

"Is your aunt alright, Hiro?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. She's one of a kind." I smiled hugging her and she pet my head.

On the way to Fred's house we began talking about what's been happening but silent enough so aunt Cass wouldn't hear.

"So what's the plans of the villainous five?" Fred asked.

"You gave them a name?" Honey lemon asked.

"Well it would be pretty hard to call them 'the people who exploded Tadashi tower right?" Fred joked.

"I think there's six or seven of them." I added. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Before we could discuss more, Honey Lemon's cellphone rang. She looked at the caller and announced it was the Police. Hitting the speaker button everyone began to hear what the police was talking about.

"Good evening Honey Lemon, we've received your inquiries about Professor Callaghan. He has been dismissed by his daughter, Abigail, several weeks ago. He is still under probation but currently is out of the country. Are you in need to talk to him?"

"Oh no just checking how our professor is doing." She replied.

"Ah yes. There's also been an decrease in criminal activity thanks to you and the Big Hero Six. Thank you. I'f there's anything else you need to know feel free to contact us."

"Oh I see," Honey lemon struck a smile," Thank you for informing us." And then she ended her call.

"Out of the country?" Wasabi repeated.

"I think he's using it as a cover. We have to report this to Mr. Keri." Gogo said turning to me.

"Those villains who attacked me was just about a week ago. There's a possibility that its Professor Callaghan! Maybe he's still angry at Mr. Keri for sending him to jail? I mean even if we did save his daughter, professor Callaghan couldn't see her for a while. We need to check on Mr. Keri." I whispered then turned to Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass can we go out a bit? Just to Mr. Keri's place. We got a little business to take care of. I mean non-illegal kind of stuff. " I stuttered out hoping for her to agree. She glanced at the gang then at Baymax.

"Baymax. Make sure they don't get into trouble. I'm counting on you big fella." She commanded then allowed us to get out of the car. "No more jail. Alright? Take care." She waved us off and we waved back.

We wore our super suits and everyone got on Baymax. We had to convince Wasabi several times but in the end Gogo made him pass out by showing him a dead rat in the streets. Baymax flew to the residence of which was on the further side of San Fransokyo in the tallest apartment complex.

The air was cold and this time the night was silent and perfect for a flight. But even with all the peace chaos slowly could be rising.

We landed on the helicopter landing spot and was greeted by Mr. Keri's female assistant who waited there patiently for him.

"Hello, Where's ?" She asked.

She all left us confused but Gogo managed to ask, "Isn't he here?"

"He hasn't come back since he went to check on you Hiro, at your place. He went to tell you that the project will be continued but only if you still have Tadashi's hat. It's the only thing keeping the clone project alive."

"Tadashi's hat." I mumbled under my breath.

"We've also been trying to rebuild Tadashi Tower and in doing so, a few traces of electric waves that can disable the Baymax's scan was found. That's probably why Baymax couldn't sense them." She said. For an assistant she sure is a smart one.

I looked at Baymax then turned to her. "We'll inform you if we see him." Then we grabbed everyone and headed immediately to Lucky Cat Cafe.

We descended and then everyone got off. Wasabi finally woke up and said, "I don't want to go to school mama." Everyone glanced at him then he finally shot himself up and said, "What? What I miss?"

Honey lemon tried to hold in her laugh but then we all laughed. He kept on asking why but we ignored him and went into Lucky Cat Cafe. But instead of seeing Mr. Keri or Aunt Cass, the cafe was all messed up; Tables turned, broken vases and decors. It basically looked like a ghost town! The smile on everyone's faces sank in worry.

"Aunt Cass!" I shouted running in around and looking for her. When it was visible that she wasn't in the cafe I ran upstairs into our house and it was messed up too! The lights flickered and everything seemed to be broken. This looked nothing like a home.

"Your breathing heavily. Please calm yourself to avoid heart attacks." Baymax asked. When I shot a glance at him getting ready to contradict him, he was pointing to something that moved under the rug. The gang all ran behind me then we got our weapons ready and pointed it at the moving thing.

We moved in slowly getting closer, and closer and...

"You touch it." Gogo whispered.

"No you touch it!" Wasabi sort of whispered.

"Fine you baby!" Gogo shouted then pulled the carpet and under it was Aunt Cass!

I ran to her side and helped her up, "Aunt Cass! What happened are you alright? Are you okay!?" I panicked handing her to Baymax. He scanned her then turned to me.

"She suffered minor bruises and inhaled an oneirogenic general anaesthetic that is used to put subjects into a state in which they are not conscious of what is happening around them. In other terms, Sleeping gas." Baymax announced as he carried her in his arms and began to tend to her bruises.

Mochi came out seeming fine and walked towards Aunt Cass and sat on her tummy purring.

"Aunt Cass. . Who did this? Where's Mr. Keri? Did he do this?!" I shouted trying to wake her up. I looked at her face that was covered in dust and wiped it off. She was the only family I had left and I wasn't going to loose her anytime soon!

Out of anger I ran around the house shouting for Mr. Keri and I stopped when a shadow moved in my room. It was the same built as the shadow I've seen back during the explosion. He's responsible for hurting my aunt!

I ran inside and sent my flying kick towards what ever what was in there but only managed to hit a wall. I didn't wince in pain but it hurt and as I turned to check my surroundings the window was open and he probably escaped through it. Throwing my helmet angrily to the side, I remembered the reason why they attacked in the first place.

"Tadashi's hat!" I screamed and ran towards Tadashi's room which hasn't been opened in ages. When I turned the Japanese paper to reveal his room, the hat that lay on his bed was. . . . "Gone . ."

_That hat wasn't just my ticket to getting Tadashi back but my reminder so I wouldn't forget him. ._

**A/N: Sooo .-. sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors~ and GUYS! Any one wanna recommend me a good fanfiction to read ^^? And you guys wanna guess who's the villain?~ Is it Mr. Keri ~? ahaha nope nope its not- or is it *winks winks* no seriously it isn't *Winks***


End file.
